Chapter 026
Dear Pet (ペットの親愛なる, Petto no Shin'ainaru) is the 26th chapter of the Gantz manga, written and illustrated by Hiroya Oku. Cover Page Kei Kishimoto is smiling with her hands clasped together. Behind her is Masaru Kato, looking off into the distance. Synopsis Kishimoto is showering while Kurono is sitting on his bed anxiously. He figures out that Kishimoto must have ran away from home and needs a place to stay. Barely able to contain himself when Kishimoto asked him to keep her as a pet, he begins to get weird ideas about the possibility of losing his virginity by sleeping with a hot babe. As Kishimoto begins using soap to clean her body, Kurono gets an idea and tells her that he'll be back. Running out to the Family Mart, he buys an issue of Young Jump (the magazine in which Gantz published) and gets condoms along with it. As he races back to the house, he excitedly wonders what Kishimoto's bra size could be since her breasts are so big. He mocks Nakazawa and his other classmates since he's going to lose his virginity at age 15 and exclaims that today's been quite a day. Meanwhile, Kishimoto slips into the tub and unwinds, pleasurably moaning on how much she needed a bath. Upon getting back, Kurono finds Kishimoto fully clothed and drying her hair. He notes how quickly her shower ended. When questioned on what he went to buy, he tells her that it was just manga. Later, when she's watching TV, Kurono asks if she ran away from home, but she ignores him and just laughs at a character called "Hama-chan". Annoyed, Kurono wonders why Kishimoto is so calm, why he's still reading Young Jump and why there's such a distance between them. He didn't imagine that the night would go on like this, but at the same time he doesn't want to come on too strong. Suddenly, Kishimoto asks him if he has a spare futon for her to use. He doesn't, and that fact suddenly encourages him. He tells her that he forgot, and she asks if she can sleep in his bed. Though blushing, he tries to be modest by saying that it's okay since there's no other choice, but all he can think about is scoring. As soon as the lights go out, Kurono takes his condoms and sticks them in his pocket. Kishimoto thinks they should both get some sleep and Kurono notes that things are looking good. As he gets into bed, and the girl tells him good night, he's surprised that nothing happens. After a moment of silence, he asks her if he should just do nothing in a situation like this. She doesn't know what he means, so he spells it out for her: sex. After a moment, she tells him that she's his pet and that owners don't have sex with their pets. Kurono can't believe what he's hearing until he finds a loophole; he had a dog that he used to hug and kiss a lot back when he lived with his family. Upon hearing this, Kishimoto finally relents and Kurono wastes no time in groping her breast. He takes in how good it feels before Kishimoto speaks up again. According to her, she was very active when she was younger and it got her into accidents, which gave her scars all over her body. However, now all those scars are gone, including one she got two months ago, that required eight stitches. Then, she also tells him about how she discovered that her real body had survived her suicide attempt and that she could no longer live that life. She wonders aloud what she is, noting that there's no record of her existence and that she has no home or parents to go back to. The next morning, Kurono has awoken to the sounds of the birds chirping. Looking down at the still sleeping Kishimoto, he states that he's still a virgin and wonders what's up with her. He glances at his wrist and notices something: his burn scar is gone. He wonders how that's possible as the chapter ends. Characters in Order of Appearance * Masaru Kato (cover only) * Kei Kishimoto * Kei Kurono * Eisuke Nakazawa (mentioned only) Arc Navigation Category:Manga chapters